Sasuke and Naruto's Agenda
by MelodyPotterSnape
Summary: Naruto has just destroyed the Leaf village and is waiting for his lover, Sasuke, to arrive. Warning Lemony goodness, bdsm elements, and yoai inside. Oneshot


**A/N: Hey guys this is the first sex scene I've ever written so I hope you like it. I mainly wrote it because I'm writing a yoai story called Naruto the Godaime Hokage and its going to have a lot of sex scenes in its future and I wanted to practice.**

* * *

Naruto sighed as he looked at the fresh slash through his headband. He couldn't believe that the time had finally come. Looking at the small scroll in is pouch it was hard to believe it contained not only the Hokage Library, but every file from the Intelligence division as well. Leaning against a wall he waited for his lover to arrive. Oddly his mind drifted to how his lover won his loyalty all those years ago. He had grown up completely unloved. At the orphange the matrons would actually requests missions for his upkeep. He was bullied and starved. Then he turned five and was thrown onto the streets. For two months he ate out of garbage cans and slept in the sewer tunnels. Then the Hokage found him and dumped him into a rental house. Most would feel grateful, but all Naruto could think of was why he was being thrown into a condemned home with no power or water and being left to fend for himself.

While it didn't take long for him to fix these problems; it also didn't take long for the villagers to find and terrorize him. After so many times of beihg told to forgive and forget by the Hokage; Naruto developed a hidden hatred for the third. When he was signed up for the academy all he could think of was if the third was so apathetic to him that he didn't even think he was worthy of taking the time to teach how to read and write. That's when he found his first friend, Sakura who had noticed his problem and helped him. Then Ino befriended her and she not only dropped him, but bullied him as well.

In the end he fell back on pranks to stave off the loneliness inside him. It was because of this that he learned how to get into the most secure areas. Which led to him not only finding out the truth behind the Uchiha massacre, but his status as well. After telling Sasuke they bonded over their hatred of Konoha. Though he didn't become loyal until Sasuke started correcting the sabotage the teachers had done. Eventually they decided to leave, but they didn't know where until Orochimaru handed it to them on a silver platter. Sasuke went with him to secure them a home and he stayed to enact their revenge.

When he had left with Jiriaya he had thought it a wonderful opportunity to see a master spymaster at work and copy him to create his own system. That isn't even taking into consideration the fact that a sannin would be teaching him. Sadly it wasn't meant to be. While he had managed to spy on Jiraiya enough to set up a spy system; the sannin had been completely disinterested in training him unless it involved the kyuubi. In a fit of pique he had reversed summoned himself to the toads. There he learned that Jiraiya had been ordered to keep him weak and just train him to be a bijou they could release on command. Not that it wasn't already too late for that as Sasuke and him had discovered the Uchiha Library thought to be stolen by Itachi a long time ago. By the time he met Jiraiya he was already A-rank due to that library and shadow clones. Sasuke himself had been B-rank with his naural genius though he had been steadily closing the gap with that sharingan of his.

So with the toads making him their key summoner and training him plus the treasure trove Jiraiya had stowed with them as a safe place. He had a S-rank nin masquerading as a Mid A-rank by the time the trip ended. Sensing a sudden presence jarred Naruto from his reverie. Seeing his lover the new Nidaime of Sound sent a burst of arousal through him.

Sasuke sensing his arousal had apparently decide to forego a sentimental reunion and replace it with a more thrilling one if his sudden prawl could be judged Naruto thought absently. Suddenly Sasuke appeared before him with his hand lightly pressed on his throat. Naruto attempted to reach for him only to discover that his arms were pinned to the wall by kunai stabbing his sleeves. Groaning at the sudden rush he was feeling Naruto tilted his head back as the hand loosened on his throat to gentle but firm pressure. Naruto was hyperaware of Sasuke's body as heat radiated between them. Waiting he was not disappointed when the Uchiha placed his knee between Naruto's legs and forcefully mashed their lips together.

Feeling a determined tongue at his lips Naruto opened his mouth and sucked on the intruding tongue drawing a low groan from the taller man. Suddenly the hand on his throat slid into his hair and his head was pulled back sharply causing frissions of pleasure to shoot down into his very interested cock. His neck bared Sasuke ran his nose along Naruto's jaw until he met his ear. Nipping it the dark haired man sucked lightly causing a whimper to fall from the blonde's wet lips. Smirking the Uchiha started placing open mouth kisses down the blonde's throat until he met the juncture between the neck and shoulder. Lathering the place with his tongue Naruto keened when Sasuke bit down hard enough to leave a dark vivid bruise.

Heaving Naruto was caught off guard as he was pulled so hard off the wall that his sleeves ripped off. Before he could react he was divested of his clothes a favor he happily returned. Azure eyes meeting red tinged ones caused quick intakes of break from both parties. But before Naruto could kiss the raven again, Sasuke spoke his voice laden with lust and dark authority, "Kneel,"

Immediately the fox-like ninja did as he was told drawing even with a very thick long cock that had a subtle upwards curve to it. Looking at the glistening head Naruto swallowed thickly as he noticed the perfect sized balls that begged to be sucked on. Looking up Naruto realized that he was waiting for permission.

Sasuke merely arched a brow tauntingly and ran his thumb across Naruto's lips. Unable to take it Naruto parted his lips and sucked eagerly on the offered digit. His eager sucking was drawn to an end when the Uchiha used his remaining fingers to grip his chin and pull it upward. Looking up into the hungry eyes with his own dazed ones he waited.

"Impatient my little cock-sucker? Maybe I should put that pretty little mouth of yours to good use. Would you like that little whore?" The dominant man spoke darkly as he jerked his thumb out and grabbed the blond locks in a near painful grasp. Whimpering Naruto opened his mouth eagerly beggng silently with his eyes.

With a near cruel glint in his eyes Sasuke all but shoved his dick down Naruto's throat causing him to choke. Tears rolling down his cheeks Naruto immediately starting sucking. Swirling his tongue around the head he sucked one last time and released the throbbing cock earning a dangerous growl from the nin above. Ignoring him Narutp drew one of raven's balls into his mouth and sucked. Sucking hard on them he felt the Uchiha pet his hair lovingly. Done he moved his head back and opened his mouth wide relaxing his throat.

Groaning deeply Sasuke put both his hands on the side of Naruto's face in a controlling manner. Then gently he thrust into the waiting mouth. Cursing at the wet velvet cavity; he sooned picked up his pace until he was fucking the blonde's mouth furiously. His thrusts becoming frantic as he released into the waiting mouth.

Naruto swallowed and looked up at the shattered expression on the other's face. The other's heated gaze fell to his face and there was a tinge of satisfaction in his dark velvet voice, "Get on the bed faced down and present yourself to me."

Nodding obediently Naruto decided to crawl onto the bed before he got into position. had bowed and turned to the side Naruto warched desperately as Sasuke walked towards him like a predator. Ass in the air with his knees spread Naruto gripped the sheets surprised as he felt a stinging slap in one of his cheeks. Cock twitching Naruto's breath grew unsteady as he waited for the next slap.

"I thought I told you to present yourself to me, my little slut? Show me your hole or you will not be allowed to come."

Shuddering in arousal Naruto released the sheets under his hands and pulled his ass cheeks showing his clenching anus. A light pleasure filled scream filled the air as a hand slapped the area of his hole. Ten swings later the area was cherry red and Naruto was lost in a daze. He was so out of it he didn't even notice Sasuke lathering his hand in lube until a finger was easing gently into his crack. This was something that always filled naruto with warmth. No matter if he was playing the obediant submissive or the energetic lover; Sasuke always prepared him gently so not to cause pain or damage. It didn't matter if he begged or if Sasuke was too aroused to control himself. He always did this. He was shaken from his thoughts as a second finger was added and his prostrated was prodded. Moaning he shoved himself onto the digits inside him.

He whined in frustration as the fingers left and he felt Sasuke lean over him. Excited at the fact that Sasuke was going to enter him he was disappointed when he felt no blunt head filling him. Feeling slightly empty Naruto waited as his shoulders started to throb from the position. Sasuke kissed sweet loving kissed up around his neck and up to his ear. Shuddering at the tingling feeling he felt at the ravens hot breath he almost didn't hear the whispered words.

"Grab the bars on the headbar and don't you dare touch yourself. You will come only when I give you permission, understood my lovely dobe?

Nodding eagerly Naruto did as he was told. Groaning in relief as his arms relaxed he wainted in near frustration as Sasuke leaned back and circled his anus with his fingers. He jerked forward as four strong fingers slid into him. He had not only been expecting three, but he had never had four fingers in him before. Feeling almost too wide his eyes rolled as the slippery fingers started thrusting into his prostrate.

"Oh Kami! Harder! Please Harder! Please, please, please! Fuck Me! Please Teme, Fuck Me!" He screamed begging.A sharp slap on his left cheek had him nearly coming in his hyperaware state. Barely he held back remembering his Sasuke's words.

"Tell me what you want dobe." Sasuke commanded groaning lowly at his blonde's wanton behavior.

Naruto blushed embarresed as he did as he was told, "I want your big cock in me- filling me! I want you to fuck me so hard I can't breath! I wan't you to fuck me until I'm unconcious! Then I want you to keep on going until I'm so full of cum that i can taste it!"

A warm chuckle sounded from behind him as he shouted. Then Sasuke did something that had Naruto begging in aroused fear, "Oh Kami No! Teme don't! I can't take it! That's too big! Too Much! It's too much!"

Sasuke was shoving past the knuckles until the only thing keeping his entire hand out was his thumb. His tremmbling clenches made him aware of every ridge and line in Sasuke's fingers. The hand stayed still as he tried to adjust. Whimpering he felt the tears from earliers come back as the rand down his cheeks. Then Sasuke wiggled his fingers and Naruto saw stars. Screaming in ecstasy he unintenionally pushed back.

Feeling the channel nearly sucking in his hand Sasuke growled. Unable to wait in longer he started pushing and pulling into Naruto's stretched hole. Feeling the muscles trying to clench down but be unable to sent a thrill right back down to his rehardening cock.

So far their sexual experiences together had amounted up to a few teenage fumblings from before he left to ten quickies when Naruto could sneak off during missions. Now he had all the time in the world to have fun with his dobe and he was going to enjoy every minute of it. Oh Kami, the sight of his little blonde holding back his orgasm simply because he told him to had sent him into a heady arousal that he wasn't too eager to leave. The amount of control he had on the blonde empowered him. He really didn't understand till that moment that he truly owned the dobe. He felt pressure rise in his cheast at the thought and he realized that he was utterly in love in the blonde. Smiling softly kissed Naruto's back softly and sharply thrusted his hand at the blonde's prostated. He reached around at hte same moment with his other hand and gripped the dobe's throbbing erection tightly to make sure he didn't come early. Thiis earned a keening wail causing him to smirk.

Ripping a small strip from the sheets elow them Sasuke took advantage of his advanced dexterity to tigh the strip to the base of Naruto's cock. He watched in amusement as Naruto seemed to thrust air for a few minutes before he whined in frustration.

Feeling at how stretched the muscles of Naruto's ass were he slowly started wedging his thumb into the wide opening. Twisting his hand slightly as he shove the knuckles past he heard his dobe moan as if he his mind was almost high. He recognized it from the descriptions of subspace he had read about. A near feeling of being high himself filled him causing him to smile and laugh airliy. Blood pulsing in his ears he shoved his entire hand into the ruined muscles below him. Clenching his hands into a fist he made punching motions into the welcoming heat. Undoing the tie he had around Naruto's pulsing erection, he leaned over to Naruto's ear.

"Cum," he ordered softly as he gave one last final shove with his blonde screamed as he came.

Naruto panted his heart racing as he came down from the best orgasm he had ever had. So caught up in the high like feeling he nearly missed the feeling of eletrical shocks shooting out from fngers into his ass muscles. Whimpering at the dual feeling of pain and pleasure shooting through him he felt unnaturally empty as he felt his muscles being forced to tighten. Damn he had never though that Sasuke's control over lightening was so good that he could tighten his ass back to what it was before they had sex.

Rubbing his face tiredly he clammered forward desperatly as he howled. Sasuke had just shoved himself into his virgin like entrance. Breathing through the pain forced himself to relax. "What the hell Sasuke!"

Laughing almost mockingly the burnett spoke his voice having a growling quality as he answered, "I'm hard again and how am I supposed to get any relief from a ruined ass. Anyways down't this just feel fantastic. Having your tight, hot velvety walls clenching my cock as I fuck you so hard you can't breath. That's what you wanted isn't it? To use you like my own personal fuck toy? To fill you up so full I could breed you like my own little whore?"

Naruto moaned widely at the thought. Feeling the pain lessen he pushed himself back onto the large cock. He screamed silently his throat raw as the Teme fucked him visciously. His own cock hardening he begged for the Uchiha to fuck him harder as he felt his own edge coming again. With a hard slap to his ass again he came and fell unconsious.

Sasuke forced himself not to cum as he continued thrusting into the blond. Finally no longer able to hold back he fell over the edge shooting into the welcome hole below him. Groaning tiredly he reached over to the pack he had layed next to the lube and pulled out a plug. Pulling out softly he pushed the lubricated plug in tightly and flopped to his side eshausted. Reaching over he pulled his dobe into his arms and layed a kiss on top of his uncontrollable hair.

With a whispered, "I love you," he inhaled deeply and looked out the window. In the far distance a small cloud of smoke rose steadily into the air from Konoha.


End file.
